


Hey! Is This Thing On?

by safeandsound13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girl Band, Humour, M/M, Music, Pining, Rock Band AU, Social Media, also; SEXUALITY IS FLUID AND WALLY WEST IS MY BI KING, bandmates, eat pray love ??, idk what to tell yall its just a crack ass fic, just read it and not hate me pls, just tropey shit that makes my chest feel toight!, like idk music, or just pop band au, or more like punk band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandsound13/pseuds/safeandsound13
Summary: GOTHAM'S DARK KNIGHT FESTIVAL PRESENTS:BATTLE OF THE BANDS 2020featuring: Green Arrow, Canaries, Streak & more!COMPETING FOR A100,000$PRIZE!!!>>>Sign up now.Or: The Arrowverse Band AU nobody asked for.





	1. Promotional Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my trope hoe lovin ass was always going to write a band au because thats how i roll and inspiration recently struck so this fic was born. which... this might be a crackfic? who knows? but also a lot of ship goodiness, very tropey, fluffy established cuteness etc and shit so...theres no point to this sentence.
> 
> basically its the entirety of the arrowverse + black lightning (they got it right, i would, too, like to escape the arrowverse) thrown together in one au that has them competing for something completely not supernatural or villian related to make me (and hopefully yall) feel good about all these characters&friendships i love so mch. so its probably a mess, but its a good mess hopefully.
> 
> i have to be an honest bitch because thats my brand.....................i have not watched LoT so only sara & wally pretty much appear, maybe some other stray character as well but like.........i had enough pain in my life when they announced LoT lmfao. also i stopped watching supergirl when that slave keeper m*n-el was introduced and made a vow w me myself and i not to ctach up until he disappeared so YIKES to my morals but also we still have supercorp and au gifsets so now you know where i stand. i've started a bunch of westallen fics and was never able to fnish for whatever reason (idk my characterization always felt off) but they are def the main focus of this fic............hope i do them and all the others justice..
> 
> ANYWAY sorry for keepin yall hostage but i just dont want to be called out in the comments for anything so im just makin sure i inform my audience of three people before we start this ride. all i just wanna say is dont take it too seriously. we all here to have fun:)
> 
> song in the title is i love rock 'n roll, britney spears version which is yes, a cheap cop-out to use that sentence:)  
> songs mentioned in the chapters will be credited in the notes at the end.
> 
> #FreeOliverQueen2k18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promotional flyer for Gotham's Dark Knight Festival's Battle of the Bands 2020.

 

* * *

 

**GOTHAM'S DARK KNIGHT FESTIVAL PRESENTS**

#  _**BATTLE OF THE BANDS 2020** _

_FRI JUNE 8th + SAT JUNE 9th_

 

featuring

## · Green Arrow · Canaries · Snowstorm · The Amaz0ns · Streak · VIBE ·

## & MORE

 

COMPETING FOR A 100,000$ PRIZE!!!

 

_Check DarkKnightFestival.Gotham.com to apply_

Deadline: May 12th · 10$ Entry · 18+ only

 

**Sponsored by Verdant & Ruby Red Lipstick Bar**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think:)


	2. Never Be The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streak is down a member, and Wally just so happens to know a replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins............
> 
> full disclosure i have no idea if candice patton (or any1 else who wasnt on glee for that matter) can sing, but in my heart i know she is beyoncé/celine dion/mariah carey material. i mean...she's candice patton.
> 
> one more thing: i know nothing about how the music world works, or music for that matter, or instruments, or english words, or words, or whatever. so dont hold it against me.
> 
> if there's links in the chapters, its an example of what style of cover/song etc something is sung in bc im an extra hoe like da:)

 

_Feb. 28th, 02:23 PM_

_West's Garage, Central City_

** THREE MONTHS TO BotB 2020 **

"Well, well…" Iris tries really hard to hide the almost diabolical smirk that's threatening to appear on her face, but is failing miserably. She folds her fingers together in her lap, nails perfectly manicured and adorned by many rings, as she innocently bats her eyelashes up at the remaining three band members of Streak. "The turbulent trio needs _my_ help."

"This was a mistake," Wally pipes up, already turning on his heels, swinging his bright yellow bass guitar onto his back. Barry puts his hand on his shoulder, halting him to a stop as he shakes his head lightly. She isn't wrong, they _do_ need her. Even if she is absolutely loving the power she has over them. Mostly her little brother, Wally.

Her expression turns neutral, but her eyes twinkle mischievously as she leans back on the old ratty couch that's been in the Wests possession for maybe before even Joe was born. "Can I get this in writing?"

"Definitely a huge mistake," Wally exclaims, dreadfully as he adjusts the bandana on his head, shaking it lightly.

Cisco wipes a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, scratching his head with one of his drumsticks as he clears his throat. "Look. We know you're a fancy journalist and have actual life goals and everything, but as much as we love Barry, he doesn't look all that pretty in a sundress. Too lanky. Have you seen his knees?"

Wally snorts, unattractively, but Barry isn't even registering half of the conversation.

"You've been awfully quiet," Iris admits, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and meeting Barry's pensive gaze for the first time since they asked her to replace Kara.

Barry searches her face, and in turn, for the right words. If he's being honest—he doesn't like this one bit. He thinks only Cisco really knows this, but the only reason he actively advocated for him and Kara to let unexperienced freshman Wally into their band back in 2014—instead of Tony Woodward, a super popular jock who could have given them a lot of much needed social buzz—was because his sister happened to be Iris. His sister was Iris and Barry had had an embarrassing, heart-wrenching, nobody-else-compares, irrational, holding-her-to-impossible-standards crush on her ever since she smiled a toothy grin at him back in third grade. Third grade.

Of course it's grown into more than a schoolboy crush over the years. Back when the first got recognition for their funky upbeat covers of usually darker songs, she sold their CDs at their Open Mic shows and made t-shirts with their faces on it. He can't tell you how many times he's dreamt about his face on her chest. As in, printed on a t-shirt. Not even in a sexual way. Which makes it _worse_. She was their first actual fan and maybe that gave him the courage, back then, to keep pursuing music, even on their bad days where they got boo-ed of the stage or work slash college obligations had to be put first.

Over the years, mostly because the Wests' garage was their go-to rehearsal spot (especially after Joe had it soundproofed) and she had no way to avoid him, they'd gotten better acquainted. Friends, even. They could share jokes, complain about Wally and discuss favorite tv-shows like no other. At least now she knew his name, so that was a step up from the anonymous macaroni art he got her for Valentine's Day in sixth grade.

Even if she was dating someone that was not him—barely came to their rehearsals anymore and when she did, is constantly on her phone laughing and smiling at stupid texts from her stupid boyfriend who Barry guessed sure wasn't _that_ stupid—he was happy that she was happy because he's not an asshole.

So no. Having to sing lovey-dovey duets with Iris, and staring into her eyes to sell their musical chemistry, and being the literal leading gentleman to her lady, when he finally just got a hold on his dumb feelings wasn't ideal. Especially when it took him approximately 16 (s i x t e e n) years to get a grip. Truth is, they had no choice.

Streak formed in 2014, after Barry Allen and Kara Danvers met during a production of Grease at their annual Music Meister summer camp, right before the start of their senior year. They became fast friends and promised to keep in touch until that eventually led to them teaming up as The Allen & Danvers Wedding Band. Mostly because it was fun—and performing at drunken bridal events made them some welcome easy cash on the side—but also because they wanted the chance to explore their musicality before Real Life™ responsibilities would start after graduation.

The two of them decided to expand their duo when a Open Mic styled contest at a local bar had them at first place and turned up with surprisingly positive feedback. They found a drummer and back-up vocalist in Cisco Ramon—Barry's best friend back at Central High—and held auditions for a bassist as soon as school started back up, which resulted in Wally joining. Cisco promptly changed their name to Streak as soon as they gave him the slightest resemblance of executive power.

They put the band on hiatus for a while when they all went their separate ways because of college—and in Wally's case a teenage angst breakdown that resulted in some illegal drag racing—but occasionally uploaded a YouTube video here and there when they all reunited over holidays and summer breaks.

Over time, they'd required somewhat of a fan base, known for their upbeat, mixed vocal versions of usually much darker sounding songs. They only blew up further when they uploaded their funky cover version of Bring Me To Life last year. It'd just been for grins at first but than they'd began writing their own songs and releasing those on their social media platforms, exciting enough attention for them to consider doing this full time. They'd been working their way to something bigger, something more serious and Gotham's Battle of the Bands seemed like the sensible leap to take next. A hundred thousand dollars would come in real handy when it came recording their first EP and maybe that would help them break through on the music scene.

Only now their foursome was down to a threesome, and half of their brand was basically Kara. Streak wouldn't be Streak without her. Their fans always point out how they absolutely love the combined male and female vocals, how it gave them an edge on most other bands and attracted them a wider fan base, especially since they also touched on songs for all different sexualities in their songs. Kara liked girls, and Wally identified as bi so it seemed natural to them to tell the truth in their songs, resonating with a lot of their fans. Which may only be a group of ten people, but still. They're dedicated enough.

He lets out a deep breath, lifting one shoulder noncommittally. "I know it's a lot to ask," he forces out eventually, starting a sentence he doesn't quite know where to take. Iris was well on her way to become one of Central City's biggest reporters at CCPN, a long way from her occasional Streak promo posts on her semi-famous blog when they first started out. She's worked hard for that, and he knows she loves her job. 

She lifts herself up off the couch, closing the distance between herself and her possible future bandmates, and he happens to be standing in the middle so she's very close to him because the universe hates him. She looks at him like she's expecting him to come up with a point soon and technically he knows he has one, but he can't quite make his thoughts assemble into understandable words when their eyes are locked like this.

He frowns slightly, after a beat, breaking eye-contact and his Forthcoming Ramble Tingly Senses are going off like crazy but he can't stop his mouth from moving, "Combined male and female vocals, it's practically our brand by now, and I don't, I mean we don't think we should take the next step without a female vocalist and—and we know you have a strong voice that is compatible with mine and you, you _know_ this band and it's members, basically. I mean, one is your brother and all. My point!" He pinches the bridge of his nose, cursing himself mentally. "My point is—you know us, and how we operate."

A few drunken karaoke nights—that were really hard on Barry the morning after, not just because of the hangover, but also because of the memory flashes of her arm around his shoulder; her shiny, slightly glazed over brown eyes looking into his; the great view of her cleavage he got when she would lean over even if he didn't try and peek but it just happened; how her body moved against his when they danced; that Dirty Dancing move they tried one time did nothing for his health either, especially not when they ended up on the floor and her face was close, so close and.... he's getting off topic—proved as much. They all know that.

Kara told them she could fill in for their next few couple of shows and stay on as a songwriter and advisor if they needed her to, but she would be back in National City with her girlfriend during Battle of the Bands. Battle of the Bands is their shot to make it from somewhat locally known band just for funsies, to nationally famed and acclaimed band that could be their actual jobs instead of working in labs and machine shops all day.

Rationally, it sounds like a sensible list of reasons she should join. Yet, he knows he sounds a little desperate, his face feels flushed and he's pretty sure he's sweating through his Superman T-shirt. Her eyes linger on his for a few more seconds, almost scrutinizingly, and have him pulling on the collar of his shirt with his finger, before a smile finally breaks through on her face, a familiar warmth spreading from his chest to his fingertips, and God, he's completely screwed. "Kara and Lena are having a baby, huh?"

"What do you want? More grovelling?" Wally deadpans, sourly, looking thoroughly unimpressed at her obvious dodging of the subject at hand and his sister just shrugs, casual, reaching out to flick him in the sternum. He rubs the spot, pouting as she mocks his facial expression, adding, "It wouldn't hurt."

As she and Wally shove each other around playfully, he gets a whiff of her perfume and he's absolutely pathetic. He's still trying to think of a way to compliment her without sounding like an overinvested loser slash possible stalker, because somehow _we love you and you're perfect don't ever change you smell great Iris_ doesn't sound like the way to go, when their shortest male member cuts in and saves the day. Or rather, Barry from embarrassing himself to unavoidable death.

Cisco crosses his arms over his chest, only to uncross them, waving his hands and in turn his drumsticks around wildly. Barry manages to dodge one in the eye just in time. "Without you, we would be like Fleetwood Mac without Stevie Nicks. _The_ Fleetwood Mac. We might as well go back to the Allen  & Danvers Wedding Band, minus the Danvers so that's even more pathetic."

"Yeah, and our WLW songs? If we don't have an actual woman singing them, they're just plain manpain songs," Wally interjects, making a very true point. Kara singing about loving women was representation, songs that they worked really hard on perfecting and fans knew the words to by now. Barry singing those songs was taking away all that representation, and changing the pronouns felt like a whole other level of dick move.

Cisco shrugs, lips pursed as he crosses his hands in front of him, snorting at his own joke as he elbows Barry. "Yeah, and we're not _Green Arrow_."

"Oh, but I love their guitarist," Iris buts in, dreamy-eyed and Barry wants to die. Of course she would like someone like Oliver Queen. He's everything Barry is not—muscled and broad and charming and smooth and probably a better guitarist, too.

"Iris," their youngest member presses almost petutantly, brow furrowing together, pulling her back from her daydream. "Will you do it or not?"

She taps a black fingernail to her chin, pretending to think it over. "How about a song, to convince me? I need to know what sound I'm committing myself to, and I haven't heard any of your new songs."

The three of them exchange a look, Barry shrugging as he lifts up his guitar, walking over to their beat-up notebook to browse through it for an appropriate song, Wally breathing down his neck like a lost puppy. Cisco grabs Iris by the shoulders, sitting her back down on the couch, informing her with a wink, "Girl, with me on those drums? You _know_ it's going to be knee-weakening no. matter. _what_."

She makes an amused, strangled noise in the back of her throat as she patiently waits for them to start singing. Barry taps on a torn-up page, words scribbled and smudged all over it, looking over his shoulder for Wally's approval—he knows his sister best, of course—who's multitasking being Barry's shadow and tuning his bass guitar. He nods in response, shifting the strap of his instrument on his shoulder as he notifies Cisco, "Someone to you."

Barry plugs himself into the amplifier, handing the other cord to Wally, static crackling through the room, as he mentally tries to calm his heart rate back to normal. He doesn't really know why he's nervous. They've performed in front of Iris a million times. The stakes have just never been this high.

He runs a hand over the side of his head, through his hair, before stepping up to the mic. "I don't wanna die or fade away. I just wanna be som—" Barry starts, a little unsure before cutting himself off. He holds up a fist, momentarily letting go of the neck of his guitar, instructing Cisco to slow the tempo just a little, the song still a little rough around the edges, a little unpracticed. He taps his foot along until they find the right tempo, the three of them, and he starts back up where the left of. "I just wanna be someone, dive and disappear without a trace."

He looks over his shoulder at the other two, nod his head at them with an encouraging smile on his face in lieu of a thumbs up. He doesn't want to lose their groove again, not when they sound relatively good.

Barry actually wrote this song with Kara last summer. His thoughts were usually a little too jumbled to make sense, but she was one of those people everything came naturally to—including writing and being nice to someone until they felt comfortable enough to share their deepest and most intimate thoughts—so if they teamed up they'd usually be able to come up with something that made sense.

His inspiration had mostly been a dramatic and emotional I'm Going To Die Alone breakdown he had after Kara and Lena's wedding, a few weeks before that particular writing session. It had been mostly drunken stupor induced, as in, him spending the day after the Luthor-Danvers marital event in his hotel bed instead of celebrating with his friends and binging on ice-cream and cheep beer, but the weeks after that the feeling lingered.

He was 24, had barely ever had a serious girlfriend (Patty broke up with him a week beforehand so that didn't help either), and all his friends were going off being not single and happy. Wally just met Jesse and they were in that stupid puppy love, heart eyes kind of stage that was kind of sickening to watch; Cisco was still in a serious relationship with Lisa Snart (even though she ended up stealing his iPhone, _twice_ ) and he was crying at a wedding because True Love was Real and he would never come close. Even his  fricking dad was dating again.

Iris roped him into dancing with her most of that night, but only because her boyfriend was on the other side of the country and couldn't make the wedding. So that only had Barry spiraling further into a life-questioning depression. He wanted that, what they had, meaning something, to someone. Holding Iris, his hand on her hip, the other in hers, her fingers wrapped around his shoulder gingerly, head resting on his chest as she told him about her new job so casually, like they weren't so close her hair tickled his chin, his pulse a gallop, and he couldn't form a single word without being on the verge of confessing his everlasting love to her; it only further confirmed that he didn't mean all that much to her, not in the way he wanted to.

"And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold, then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall," Barry sings, voice insistent and a little out of breath as his blue eyes lock with Iris' browns, because somehow all he can focus on is her. "I really need somebody to call my own. I really wanna be somebody to someone."

At this point both Cisco and Wally start harmonizing as they start repeating the last phrase over and over again, reaching the end of the song. It doesn't sound as cool without their synthesizer, but their hopefully future vocalist looks impressed enough, clapping slightly.

The drummer and bassist fall down on the couch beside Iris, starting an actual cross-examination on what she thought of the song and _why_ , and he stays behind, fumbling with his guitar way longer than necessary. Singing songs you wrote to an audience was very different from singing the same song to just one person, a person that knows you.

"Thirsty?" He turns his head, gaze landing on a proffered bottle of water, beads of liquid dripping down the slim hand. His eyes follow the arm up to Iris' face, smiling kindly, curls framing her face effortlessly.

"Thanks," he grins, taking it from her. He cracks open the cap, taking a greedy gulp of the cool liquid, if only to buy himself some time. It alleviates some of the dryness in his mouth, and he wipes his lips with the back of his hand, gaze flickering over to Cisco and Wally, who still seem to be in a heated discussion about the song, briefly.

"I liked the song," she admits, confidently, wiping her hand on her jeans and there's a curious expression on her face. One he doesn't quite recognize.

"So, you'll join?" Barry asks, maybe a little too hopeful. Even if he selfishly didn't think it would be a good idea, he actually really thinks it's the right move for the band, and the band always comes first. Unless there's been like a murder of course, he's still a forensic scientist. Most of the time, anyway.

Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, almost nervously, and he can't help but let his eyes flash over her red stained lips for just a second. She crosses her arms. "One condition."

He cocks an eyebrow, expectantly and the corners of her mouth turn up briefly, apparently amused. "A new name."

"A new name?" Wally cries out, this apparently catching his attention as he slaps Cisco's hand off his arm, the other guy still mid-sentence about how he can modify his bass-guitar to also make fart-noises when it's hooked up to the amplifier, or whatever. He doesn't quite catch all of it, too busy blinking at Iris.

"Well. Yeah," she nods to herself, shrugging a little, as her eyes dart from Barry to the others and back, "I _want_ to help you, but I don't want to make it look like I'm trying to replace Kara. You guys are Streak, _Kara_ is Streak and people are going to find something to hate me for either way, whether it is the way I sing, the way I made it in the band, how I'm not white enough or—"

"Flash!" Cisco blurts out, loudly, letting out a deep breath as everyone looks at him weirdly. "Dude," Wally mutters under his breath, a pointed look directed at their drummer.

"Sorry. I know you were having a moment and all but when inspiration strikes, it consumes me and I can't be held accountable for my actions."

Iris' request wasn't unreasonable, he understood where she was coming from. If she was willing to do this for them, maybe they should meet her halfway. Barry purses his lips in thought, tilting his head as if to say ' _why not_?'. Flash sounded catchy, and not too far off brand, a natural progression.

Cisco scrambles onto his feet, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Guys, you know what this means right?"

Barry groans, but Cisco is already pulling Wally off the couch, and before he knows it, he's engulfed in a group hug. Iris is sandwiched in between him and her brother, Cisco's arms hooked around the other two guys' necks, cheek pressed against the top of their female vocalist's head.

Barry pulls his back slightly, so he can make out her face, blowing a lock of Cisco's hair from his face. "Not too late to back out."

She squeezes his waist, grinning teasingly. "And miss out on a hundred thousand dollars and these absolutely _amazing,_ sweaty embraces? I don't think so." Wally stumbles on his own feet, in turn pushing Iris closer to him, and they exchange another knowing smile. She's signing up to be in a band with him and two certified idiots. So, maybe three certified idiots.

"Dude, are you packing or are you just excited to see me?"

"Those _happen_ to be my drumsticks, Kid West!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs in this chapter:  
> \- never be the same, camilla cabello (chapter title)  
> \- bring me to life, evanscene (lmfao i know right)  
> \- someone to you, banners


	3. Streak Twitter Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streak updates their fans on their name change.

 

* * *

 

 

##  **Streak**

****

@streak 

_The official account for the Central City based band Streak, consisting of @bartholomew, @karaluthor, @cisco_streak & @WallyTheKid _

* * *

**Streak** @streak | 10m

To celebrate @IInTheSky joining the dark side, we uploaded an acoustic cover of 'Nice For What' to our channel, check it out! - @barthomelow _[_ _[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0g85tQVEdz4)]_

* * *

**Streak** @streak | 2h _[pinned tweet]_

ANNOUNCEMENT TIME (2/2): Iris West (@IInTheSky), who happens to be Wally’s sister, has been so gracious to step in for Kara as we embark on our journey to #DKFBattleOfTheBands @DarkKnightFest… In the interim we’ll be known as... Flash! #NowYouKnowWhyWallysTheKid #CiscoWantsCreditForTheName #TeamFlash [photo]

* * *

**Streak** @streak | 2h

ANNOUNCEMENT TIME (½): Kara (@karaluthor) unfortunately has to leave the band for the unforeseeable future because she’s having a BABY!!! We wish her the very best and want to thank her for SIX great years of music making and friendship ❤❤❤ #MayWeMeetAgain #JustKiddingWeAreNetflixingThisSaturday

* * *

**Streak** @streak retweeted **Lena Danvers-Luthor** @lenadanvers | 3h

It's true, our furry children are getting a new sibling :)  #DogMoms #NoWineFor...9 months? #AlcoholFreeItIs #DanversLuthorBaby [photo]

* * *

**Streak** @streak | 3w

!!!OUR NEW SONG TOOTHBRUSH IS OUT ON SOUNDCLOUD NOW!!! [ _link_ ]

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic design is my passion xD lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading:)  
> let me know what you think / would like to see etc.


End file.
